


Promise Me

by Patriots1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Sweet & humorous, Tom Brady is the King of Sass, locker room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Julian is having a hard time preparing for their upcoming game against the Broncos. Well not so much the game as the thought of seeing Wes again. Danny is there to lend support and then some.......





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and as always let me know your thoughts!

It was unseasonably warm for mid- October. The sun was beating down on Gillette Stadium and there was little to no breeze. Danny let out a frustrated sigh as he lifted his shirt up to wipe the ever present sweat off of his forehead. Practice was finally winding down and Danny was beat. Coach Belichick pushed everyone to their limit today. Sunday was coming fast and they were playing the Denver fucking Broncos. There was no denying it they were damn good. The whole team was on edge and Tom Brady was snapping at everyone. Danny jogged back across the field to his quarterback. 

He watched as Tom gracefully moved inside the pocket before throwing. The ball sailed in long arc before landing in the outstretched arms of Julian Edelman. Danny watched as Julian leapt into the arm grasping it in his arms before securing it to this chest and landing cat like on his feet. Danny grinned; he loved the way the sun brought out the freckles that dotted Julian’s nose and cheeks. His musings, however; were interrupted by Coach calling practice for the day. “Thank God!” Danny thought as he headed back to the locker room with the rest of the team. 

The locker room was void of its usual buzz. Everyone too drained to do much more than shower and head home. Danny tossed his pads and cleats into his locker before heading to the shower. He glanced over towards Julian’s locker and was surprised to find his boyfriend missing. As if sensing his thoughts Gronk chimed in. “He’s still out on the field with Brady. No surprise am I right?” 

Danny sent him a small smile “You know it man.” 

Danny turned on the shower leaning back and letting the water massage his scalp as his mind wandered. “The Broncos meant facing Peyton Manning, the man was a legend. It also meant facing Wes Welker. Welker “the supposed best slot receiver to ever play the game.” The Welker he was supposed to replace, Danny hated being compared Welker. Hated it! It was also the same Welker that broke Julian’s heart. His Julian. Danny let out another sigh and shoved those thoughts out of his mind. He finished his shower wrapping a large white towel around his waist. 

Tom led the way into the locker room followed by Julian who was dragging his feet. They both looked exhausted. Julian plopped down on the bench in front of his locker and ran a hand through his sweaty hair and messing it up further. He stripped off his signature red gloves and his cleats before flinging them into his locker. Sunday would be here soon….too soon. He was ready for the game but not ready to face Wes. The Bronco’s newest receiver hadn’t left on very good terms. He took off to Denver without so much as a phone call, leaving Julian to hear it from Tom. Tom who had stopped at his condo the next day to deliver the news and hugged Julian as he sobbed. A warm hand of his shoulder caused him to glance up; his eyes meeting a pair of beautiful cocoa colored ones that belonged to the person he most adored in the world. Danny smiled gently down at Julian sensing the tension and nervousness. The poor man was bleeding it from his very core. It made his heart ache and he moved to stand in front of Julian and wordlessly took his hands encouraging him to his feet. 

“Come on babe,” he coaxed leading the blonde to a shower stall and pulling him inside. 

“Didn’t you already shower?” Julian mumbled avoiding Danny’s concerned gaze.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re hurting.” Danny answered reaching to lift off the blonde’s shirt. 

Julian lifted his arms allowing Danny to remove his shirt before stripping off his pants. “Julian…talk to me please.” Danny pleaded and pulled the slightly smaller receiver into his arms. He stiffened.

“It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit.” Danny retorted. “If it’s nothing why are you so tense?” 

“I’m not tense.” Julian snapped.

“Jules please……talk to me.” Danny whispered kneading his fingers into the other man’s back and working the knots out. 

“Its….its…I’m just not ready for Sunday.”

“You did great in practice today.”

“Yea….. its not that.” Julian mumbled finally starting to relax in Danny’s arms. 

“It’s Welker isn’t it?”

Julian swallowed audibly as the tension immendialty returned in all of his muscles. “I don’t think……I’m not ready…. to face him Dola. I’m just not.”

“It’s ok. I’ll be there, Tom will be there, the whole team has your back.” He continued to massage down Julian’s back.

“I know but….”Julian sighed unable to finish his sentence.

“I’m not leaving you know that right? I’m not Welker.” He felt Julian tremble slightly in his arms and tightened his grip.  
He felt the other relax slightly pressing further against him and whispered “I know you’re not. I’m sorry…..Please….. just promise me you won’t leave me.” 

Danny pulled back and cupped Julian’s face in his hands “I’m never going to leave you Julian Edelman I promise.” Julian nodded slightly, his cerulean blue eyes welled up and few tears made their way down his cheeks. Danny wiped them away with his thumbs before gently bringing their lips together.  
Without breaking the kiss he reached up and turned the shower on. Warm water rained down both of the receivers as Julian broke their kiss to catch his breath. He leaned forward his forehead resting against Danny’s. “I love you Dola.”

Danny pulled the now sopping wet towel from his waist throwing it over the side of the stall. He grasped Julian’s waist lifting him up and pressing their lips together urgently. Julian wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist his cock hardening against the brunette’s toned abs. He snaked a hand between them wrapping it around Julian’s manhood and stroking. The blonde whimpered biting his bottom lip “Need you please.”

Danny quickly spit in his hand and lubed himself up, and eased himself into the blonde. Julian squeezed his arms around Danny and moaning loudly and burying his head in other’s neck. Danny growled as he thrusted into younger man relishing the moans that were escaping his mouth. 

Meanwhile………  
Tom Brady finished his slamming down his electrolyte infused avocado smoothie and headed towards the showers. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sounds of moaning. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he peeked around the entrance to the shower. A soaking wet towel was carelessly neglected on the floor. One lone shower in the corner of the room was running and the unmistakable voice of Julian Edelman rang loud and clear with his breathy “Need you please.” Followed by a groan that was defiantly Danny’s. Tom needed to hear no more and he quickly made his way back to his locker. He could shower at home just as easily. He heard another loud moan followed by a needy whimper coming from the direction of the shower. He blushed shaking his head and quickly shoving what he needed into his duffel bag. Boy were those two were loud! He quickly pulled on some clothing proceeded out of the locker room almost running over Josh McDaniels. 

“Where you headed in such a hurry?” Josh tilted his head in curiosity. 

“Home.”

“I was going to talk with you and Edelman really quick about that trick play.”

“He is busy at the moment.” Tom interrupted a blush beginning to blossom across his cheeks.

“Okay….well I’ll catch you both tomorrow then. Also your shirt in inside out.” Josh gave him an odd look headed towards to locker room.

“Don’t go in there.” Tom said a little too quickly looking down at his shirt. 

Josh quirked an eyebrow “Why”

“Ah…um…” Tom stammered and was interrupted by a loud moan. Josh whipped his head around towards the locker room. 

“Trust me you don’t want to know.” Tom shook his head walking away. Josh eyed the locker room suspiciously when he heard another moan. He took Tom’s advice and headed in the opposite direction. 

"Danny…. I’m close.” Julian gasped clawing at the older man's shoulders. 

Julian whole body tensed and came between them tightening around Danny. The brunette crushed their lips together swallowing Julian’s cry as he followed Julian to release. Danny slowly pulled out of Julian lowered his legs back to the ground. He pulled the blonde into his arms cradling him to his chest. 

“Thank you.” Julian mumbled into Danny’s neck.  
Danny pressed a kiss into his wet hair “I’m always here for you.” Julian leaned back in Danny’s embrace gazing up at him. “I know” he smiled against the brunette’s lips. 

The next day…….  
“Have a good shower yesterday babe?” Tom asked Julian casually leaning against his locker. 

“Uhhh. I guess?” Julian replied eyeing Tom suspiciously. “Why?”

“No reason. Just sounded like it was extra good.” Tom put emphasis on the word sounded before winking.

“What….” Julian started to say before realization set in. Tom had heard them yesterday in the shower……shit!

Watching Julian’s face turn bright red before quickly looking away gave Tom all the satisfaction he needed. 

“Don’t worry Josh and I will keep your little shower magic between us.”

“You mean Josh heard too!” Julian said a little too loudly causing a few other players to turn their heads in the duo’s direction. 

“I’ve told you before sometimes you’re a little too loud Jules.” Tom whispered, clapping Julian on the back before walking away.  
Julian stood there frozen in place as his cheeks burned. Danny shot him a confused look across the locker room. Julian gestured frantically at him before Tom slapped Danny on the back grinning “Ready to go today?”

“Sure am….. hey is Jules ok?”

“Oh yea….he’s fine. I was just reminding him not to get too wound up today. You know how loud he can get.” Tom waggled his eyebrows. 

Danny snorted before raising an eyebrow at Tom who winked before grinning “I’ll save a seat for you at the meeting.”

Danny glanced over at Julian who now had his head buried in his locker and decided he better investigate. 

“Jules what’s going on?”

Julian just groaned hiding his face. 

“Are you ok? What is going on with you?”

“Tom and Josh…… they heard us yesterday.”

“What do you mean they heard us?”

Julian turned to look at Danny and grimaced. 

“You know in the shower…..”

“Oh…..OH…shit!” Danny’s face grew about as red as Julian’s. 

“Well…….. we will be more careful in the future.” Danny suggested dragging Julian behind him before they were late. 

“Jules! Dola!” Gronk chirped patting the open seats next to him. “Tom was just telling me how noisy the showers have been lately!” 

Julian turned biting his tongue and fixing Tom his best death glare. 

“Oh yah know I was just saying those showers are really loud when they get turned on.” Tom winked. 

Danny turned bright red trying not to choke on his own spit. 

“Which shower is the loud one?” Gronk asked completely oblivious.  
Julian turned even redder if it was possible and sunk further down into his chair. 

“It’s the last one Gronk but you gotta turn it on just right.” Tom replied a large smirk on his face. 

“I’m going to try that one tonight. Have either of you guys used it?” Gronk asked turning to face Danny and Julian who both looked as if they could pass out at any moment. 

“Well have you?” Gronk repeated raising an eye brow at the two silent men. 

Tom’s cackle they say could be heard all throughout Gillette Stadium.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Comment below and let me know :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
